


A new world.

by LoverOfWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A bit of sadness, Hope, Love, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: Magnus awaits in his old friend's cottage for some people to arrive. He has something to tell them.





	A new world.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

The cottage smelled dusty and lonely. Then again, it’s been some years since anyone had come into the now abandoned dwelling.

Every ancient book and artifact was still on its due place.

Ragnor’d be pleased, Magnus thought, roaming around the living-room, the dimming light of the evening creating shadows around the furniture. He sighed, his soul heavy with loss, his eyes brimming with sadness.

“Shall we begin?” The woman whispered.

“One moment.” Magnus mused. “They’re about to arrive.”

She sat on an armchair.

“We only have a brief window to connect with their souls.” She warned him.

Magnus wrote a quick text on his phone. 

Nothing.

“The reception has always been terrible around here.” Magnus smiled briefly.

The woman smiled distractedly back at him, then fussed with her hair, piled in a monstrous tower-like coiffure.

Magnus felt a little dismayed.

There was nothing wrong in being different. He had striven to be different. He loved dressing up, putting his makeup, walk as if he was dancing, speak as if he was seducing…

But if you are going to be different, his mind shouted, _do it with style, woman!_

Anyway, he hadn’t hired this medium because of her looks.

Magnus sighed in frustration, glancing out through the window’s dirty glass,

He watched as her breath deepened. Her face went slack, her eyes dull with a white glassiness. She tilted the head towards one shoulder, as if to better hear some silent words.

“They’re here.” She stated with a hoarse voice.

_Alec,_ Magnus felt a pained stab in his heart. _Where are you._

Nothing of this, all these last weeks’ search, would be of any use, if Alec wasn’t here.

“They want to know the reason of this invocation.”

“Where are they?”

“Answer them.”

Magnus didn’t want to speak. He wanted to show them!

In that moment, Alec’s face showed above the woman’s hair. He smiled at Magnus.

Magnus grinned back in relief.

Alec moved silently to stand next to his husband, the little bundle on his arms cooing softly.

“Change of diapers.” he explained his delay.

“Here’s the reason!” The woman announced to the ghosts.

The room filled up with figures, slowly. Friends, like Ragnor and Elias. Or mere acquaintances from Magnus’ long live.

He got up and hugged Alec’ waist.

“For centuries,” he declaimed, “we’ve been hunted. Hope was lost. But I’m here to tell you that things are finally changing! My husband, a shadowhunter as you can see, and I, are fighting to bring peace and change to the Shadow World. Look!”

Alec moved the sheet that covered the blue face of their baby.

“Our son.” Magnus continued. “will be brought up along others, no matter their race. All together, in our new world.”

The silence that followed was thick. Magnus thought that perhaps all their efforts had been in vain.

But Ragnor floated to them and watched the baby. He miled. And bowed to them.

Magnus watched all his ghosts bowing to them.

To the new world. 


End file.
